A present for Daryl
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: It's Daryl's birthday, and Carol has the perfect present for him. It might even make him realize how much he cares about the woman he means everything too. Mostly Caryl, but Glen, Rick and Maggie are here a lot too. Rated T for Cussing.
1. Getting the present

Carol peaked into the hallway and didn't see Daryl. She sighed in relief, it was early so he was probably finishing morning watch. She looked around one more time and snuck in Maggie's cell, Glen was sitting by Maggie which was no surprise, but it was to see that Rick was talking to Maggie too. They all looked up. "Hey Carol." They all said. "Glen and I was just leaving Carol, you and Maggie can talk. Carol shook her head. "No I need you and Glen's help too." They looked concerned. "Anything wrong Carol?" Glen asked. "No she said sighing." You all going to think I'm a total idiot, but I've been keeping track of everybody's birthday. "She got a strange look from Glen and Rick but she could tell Maggie knew where she was going with this. "I know, I know no use for birthdays anymore, but I think there important. I snagged a moving clock calendar from the warden's office and wrote down everybody's birthdays finding them out from different people. But the point is, today's Daryl's birthday."

Maggie laughed. "How the hell did you find out his birthday, there is no way he told you." Carol suddenly slunk down shyly. "Well… I convinced Merle to tell me, before he went back to Woodberry with Andrea to look out for the Governor." Rick laughed everybody knew Andrea and Merle had a new thing going and that and his brother practically kicking his ass out the door, is the only reason he left his brother. "How'd ya swing that Carol?" Carol looked down again. "Well a knife to the back got most of it out of him willingly, and then Andrea sweet talked the rest out of him for me." Glen broke out laughing. "You…Held a knife….. To MERLE"S back?!" She nodded. "Aww he knew I wasn't gonna stab him….as long as he told me everything. Not my fault he was so damn stubborn."

Rick smiled. "What do you need Carol?" She smiled. "Merle told me that Daryl had never had a real birthday, ever. I want to get him a real great gift cause I know he'd hate a wanna pick up his favriot food, and grab him a present he'll like. Plus it's not a nuisance run ,I've got a plan that if it works, will get us A LOT of stuff we need.I need all three of you."Rick or Glen I need one of you with me,Maggie I need you to take watch with Carl and make sure Daryl doesn't take one of your shifts, and I need the last person to keep Daryl so crazy busy he won't go out to the yard or come lookin for me.I know this is a lot to ask, but please?" Maggie smiled. "Sure we'll help Carol, but can I ask why you don't want me to come with?" Carol laughed. "Cause when you tell Daryl it's your damn watch and to get his ass inside he'll do it. He'll complain but he'll do it." Maggie smiled and laughed." ,Rick which one of you wants to keep Daryl busy? Glen opened his mouth but Rick beat him to the punch."Im going with Carol; Sorry Glen good luck." Glen shook his head and half-heartedly glared at Carol. "When he kicks my ass I'm blaming it on you." She laughed as he stumbled out to find Daryl.

Rick smiled. "Let's head out now, Maggie you ready for watch?" She nodded. "Yep. Ya'll go do your thing." Carol got up and her and Rick snuck out of the prison. "Alright Carol what's the plan?" She smiled. "Okay Rick we need to go to that weapon's store with abandoned semi in front of it." He looked at her curiously." Carol we've checked there. It's cleared out." She shook her head trust me. First let me run in and check this store real quick, what I need is right at the front. He pulled over and looked at her seriously. "Be careful Carol. We can't lose you." Then he lightened up a bit. "Plus I'd die too cause the moment Daryl found out he'd shoot me in the head." She laughed and climbed out of the car. Rick waited impatiently as he watched her go. He laughed wondering how the hell Glen was doing.

…Glen's POV….

Damn Rick. He knew how damn hard this was gonna be. "Daryl Rick needs us to scout backup exits just in case we are attacked by the Governor again." Daryl shot him a death glare. "Dammit Glen how is Rick giving so many damn orders when I haven't seen him all fuckin day!?" Glen was glad he'd thought of this he knew Daryl would get sick of teaching him to track when he sucked at it utterly. "He made me a list." Daryl glared again. "Lettme see it." He handed Daryl the rumpled sheet of paper. He was really glad he was so good at faking people's handwriting, even though he'd only seen Rick's like twice.

Daryl glared." I want to stop and ask Carol if she's seen Rick. Glen shook his head. "Sorry her and Michonne went out. Carol's trying to give Michonne shooting lessons. She may be a badass with that sword, but she need more gun time." He had asked Michonne to back up his story and she agreed as a favor to Carol, not really wanting a explanation. She was glad for the excuse to go see Andrea in Woodberry. "Dammit." Daryl said walking off in the direction of the tombs with Glen on his trail. Glen mumbled to himself, "God damn Carol hurry." Then they both slipped into the tombs.

…..Carol POV….

Carol came jogging out to the car and saw the relief spread across Rick's face. "Took ya long enough, he said irritated. She grinned. "Here" She tossed him a Heresy bar. He looked at her questionly. "Payment." She laughed." Grabbed Maggie a pack of skittles and Glen a Snickers bar too. Got Daryl a box of Kit Kats, I think there're his favorite." Rick laughed. "Damn Carol I think you know us better than we know ourselves.

She laughed and they Rick started out towards the weapon store. "I don't know what you think we're gonna find Carol, but I trust you." She smiled and hopped out of the car Rick at her side. She immediately booked it for the semi sitting in back in the corner of the parking lot. "God please." Rick herd her say as she went up to front door of the semi and nearly hollered. "Yell yes!" She jumped out of the with the keys and opened the back.

Rick gasped when he saw the back of the truck. It was plum full of weapons of every kind of weapon. "Carol-How-How the hell did you know?" She smiled. "See the walker over there? He's dressed in a Toby's trucks uniform. I actually worked there for a year. This guy must have got taken down right as he got out of the car and no one thought to look here. Rick just stared at her awestruck. She smiled at him. "Look this guy was making a double run; there's some boxes of food in the very back. Not much, but we might be able to salvage some of it. She smiled and Rick and ran towards the truck. "Let's just hope this baby starts!" She got in and as if trying to make the day perfect, the truck roared to life without stuttering. She looked out the window to Rick. Try and keep up!" Then she took off and started in direction of the prison but let Rick take the lead so Maggie would know it was them.

Maggie's eyes bulged out of her head when she saw the giant semi coming down the road behind Rick, knowing it had to be Carol at the wheel. Who the hell knew Carol knew how to drive a truck? She ran down leaving Carl to cover watch and saw Michonne coming up behind them on foot. She must be just back from Woodberry. Michonne hated cars, they all knew that. "What the hell?" Michonne and Maggie said at the same time, reaching the giant semi. Carol hopped out and laughed. "Maggie where's Glen and Daryl.?" Maggie was slow to respond still staring at the truck. "They are um… woods, just left; they'll be back in a few hours. Glen said he'd fake a injury if he had to delay Daryl." Carol smiled. "Perfect!" Guys help me unload this I want it all in before they get back. Rick looked at her like she was crazy. "Carol we don't even have a place big enough for all this. Her smile grew wider and Rick was starting to wonder where the hell the real Carol was. "Yes we do, follow me." Each of them grabbing a box or two the followed her to a big room, right off the warden's room that they had never seen before. It was empty expect for a few desks a shelves on the wall. It was a perfect armory. Rick smiled at Carol. "You are a blessing from God Carol. She smiled nervously. "I blocked the entry to this hallway off, its safe from walkers." Rick patted her on the back. "Let's get to work before Daryl comes back and shoots all our asses.

…..Daryl's POV….

Daryl was seriously debating shooting Glen. Yeah he loved the damn idiot like a brother, but he'd thought about shooting Merle before too. "Dammit Glen. Leave it to fuckin you to sprain your ankle the first time I take you hunting. We have already been out here 3 damn hours and it's gonna take another hour and a half to lug your Korean ass all the way back to the prison. Glen looked down kind of ashamed leaning against the nearest tree. "Sorry Daryl, I just slipped." Daryl rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. He was really just pissed he hadn't seen Carol all day and by the time that he got back it be his turn for watch and he didn't know if she'd come up. He spent his watches lately listening for her footsteps on the stairs, waiting for that smile and her voice bringing him up dinner. He shook his head. "_Man get your head outta your ass. She's just a fucking woman." _He shook the thoughts of Carol away.

**hope yall like it part two is coming soon! follow and leave reviews please.!**


	2. What Carol will do for Daryl

_Sorry its kind of short I hope everybody likes it so far, I'm planning on adding a few more chapters so tell me what you think! Enjoy!_

….Rick POV…

Carol was lit up like a damn Christmas tree. Took three freakin hours but they finally had gotten all the weapons set up like a damn armory. Rick stopped for a moment laughing. He was cussing so much lately, even in his head, he was starting to sound like Daryl. Carol looked up. "What's so funny?" He just smiled. " I was just thinking about how if this is a simple birthday to you, NONE of us have ever had a real birthday." Carol rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh well don't you worry Rick your all gonna have Carol birthday's from now on. He smiled at her. She was trying so hard to give Daryl a good birthday. He loved Daryl like a brother, but if he shot her down after this, he would personally go kick some sense into his redneck ass. Carol threw a sheet over Daryl's present and sighed. "Do you think he'll like it?" He shot her a unbelieving look. "Are you kidding me? I think you found the only present in the damn world before or after that would mean anything to him." She smiled a little. He pulled her to him and hugged her. Carol was like a big sister to him, and Daryl, brother or not, better not hurt her. Just then Michonne walked in. "Maggie see's Daryl hauling Glen in, looks like he was serious about that whole fakin a injury thing or he has the world's worst luck." Rick and Carol looked at her for a second. That was the most words Michonne had put in one sentence since they met her.

Carol smiled at her and grabbed a wrapped up package from the corner and tossed it to Michonne. "Your birthday's next month right? Well I figure since you hate celebration more than Daryl, I'm giving you your present now. Michonne just gave Carol one of those looks as she opened it to find a brand new Katana. "Carol... thank you...I um..." Rick could see Michonne loved it but was uncomfortable saying so. Carol raised her hand up stopping her. "No thanks required." Michonne gave her a real smile and walked out of the smiled at Rick. "Well come on then, let's see how much damage Daryl did to Glen." Rick laughed and they headed off to see Daryl.

...Daryl's POV...

Daryl cussed under his breath dragging Glen into the yard. He was surprised when he looked up to see Michonne, Rick and Carol running towards him taking out walkers as they went. Carol smiled at Glen, and he felt sting of anger in his stomach that he didn't know what was. "Catch." She tossed a Snickers bar to Glen and he smiled. Carol nodded towards the watchtower. "Maggie wants you up there." Shooting Carol a confused look, he interrupted having no clue what the hell was going on. "Carol don't know if ya noticed, but he has a damn sprained ankle." Carol laughed confusing him and Glen duck away from him running behind Carol. He stared a moment until it hit him. "I Just drug...I JUST DRUG YOUR KOREN ASS A MILE AND A HALF FOR NO GODDAMED REASON!?"He lunged for Glen who booked it a million miles a hour towards the watchtower when Carol stopped him. "Daryl, I'm sorry it's my fault I asked him to." He looked at her not knowing whether to be angry or not when she looked at him pleading wide eye look she was giving him. "Please just let me show you why." His anger stopped and confused he nodded noticing the way she lit up when he agreed, not understanding the very aggressive warning glare Rick was shooting at him.

"Come on!"She started dragging him towards the prison. As they passed the watchtower he saw Glen watching them from above and shot him a death glare, as kind of a "Still gonna kick your ass later, Glen" look. Glen's head disappeared and Daryl smirked. He was confused when Carol started pulling him towards the tombs. "Where the hell are you taking me woman?" he asked in a irritated voice. But really he couldn't think about much but the feel of her grabbing his arm, the electricity running through his body.

"Here" She said nervously. "Close your eyes Daryl." He looked at her for moment and reluctantly closed his eyes. He heard the door open and felt Carol push him in. "Open." He did and was dumbstruck at what he saw. A fully stocked armory. "Carol-what the?-how? We've been here before…. this wasn't here..." She smiled. "I know Rick and I went on a run today, we found a truck full of weapons and I drove it back here." He looked at her slack jawed looking like a idiot. He mentally slapped himself. _SNAP OUT OF IT MAN! _So Carol could drive a truck full of weapons here. He needed to get it together. He'd reacted better when the apocalypse had started. He was workin up what to say when suddenly she bit her lip and walked over to the part of the wall the sheet was covering and pulled it off.

He fought back a gasp at what he saw. Three brand new crossbows and six bags of arrows. She looked at him nervously. "These are yours. Just yours. I know two of them are better than the one you have now from what Merle told me...I hope you like them. He looked at her speechless. She looked up and as if he wasn't in enough shock walked over and placed a kiss on his lips and a box of Kit Kat's in his hand. "Happy birthday Daryl. This and those bows are your birthday present. I hope you like them." Then she walked out of the room. He just stood there stupidly. Birthday? Present? He had never had a birthday present before unless you count birthday beatings from his father and brother. Hell he had never been told happy birthday before. Carol knew today was his birthday? How? He hadn't told her…. hell he had forgotten himself...but that kiss. It was like lightning throughout his entire body. He couldn't believe she had stopped and got his a birthday present on a run. Suddenly someone hit him over the head."What the hell?" He turned around to a semi angry-semi trying not to laugh- Rick. "What the hell man?" he repeated angrily. Rick looked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you Daryl?" He scowled at Rick. "Whata talking about?" Rick shook his head. "The gift, the kiss, do you know how much damn effort it took her to get that for you? All you've done is sit here starin at the wall like a damn idiot." He looked at Rick confused. "She just grabbed it while ya'll were on the run.. was there alot of geeks or something? He was suddenly worried even though he knew she was safe and sound now.

Rick stared at him and shook his head. "Just picked it up on a run? Hell no. She went through hell to get that for you. She freaking held a damn knife to Merle's back just to get him to tell her your birthday, then she's been keeping damn track every single day, set up a flippin elaborate plan to keep you away for the day so she could get you those damn crossbows and a pack of Kit Kat's. So you could have a good birthday. She got Michonne to take off today, Glen to play with death running around here with you, Maggie to take watch all day, me to go on the run with her, and even though we told her we don't need anything she already signed on to do Maggie, Glen's AND my watch duty for a week, as if she's not already tired enough every day, searched the whole damn store for that blasted pack of Kit Kat's cause she thinks they are your favorite, stole that truck of weapons for YOU, the extra weapons were a bonus to her not the goal. Making you fuckin smile was her goal, and you didn't give her so much as a damned "Thank you"

He couldn't process what Rick just told him... there's no way...right? Not for him?


	3. Thankful

Rick glared at him."I'm going to talk to Carol."

….Rick …..

Rick was trying not to laugh at poor Daryl. He made his way towards Carols cell laughing, but serious too. He really didn't want Carol upset and knew he needed to give Daryl a kick in the ass somehow too.

…..Daryl POV….

He had been standing in this room doing nothing for about 30 minutes now; he needed to move. Get out, find out the truth. He snuck down to the perch and seeing Carol and Rick downstairs talking, he dropped to the ground to listen, knowing full on it was a crappy move, and listening to them. But he shut his mouth anyway and stayed silent.

"Rick, I don't care, it's Daryl's birthday. If he didn't like it he didn't like it, I did my best." His heart dropped. How could Carol think he didn't love the gift? He nearly slapped himself. _Cause you stood there like a jackass instead of kissing her. _He heard Rick sigh. "No Carol, Daryl loved it, but you need to talk to him, Daryl sucks at Thank you's. He could hear Carol take a deep breath. "Maybe that's because no one has ever given him anything to be thankful for Rick. I mean we are all thankful for Daryl, but all we give him is more mouths to feed." Daryl's mouth dropped at her statement. She was everything to him, and she thought he was burdened by her? By the prison? Against his better judgment he peaked out from behind cover to see her. She had her face away from Rick, a sad gaze settling on her face. He saw Rick's shoulders moving, and he wondered what the hell was going through Rick's mind. Suddenly Rick reached out and spun Carol around kissing her on the lips full on.

Daryl's mouth dropped, a fire flooding through his veins telling him to rip Rick's throat out. He wanted to cry and kill something, all at the same time, and his instincts were telling him to run. Though he fought it, for the first time in his life, he knew he couldn't run away. He knew now. Anytime someone could snatch Carol up. He had to tell her how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same way. The thought of that rejection made him sick at his stomach. Suddenly Rick pulled away and looked Carol in the eye. "Carol, are you still in love with Daryl?" Her eyes watering she looked away. "Rick, I'm sorry, but I'll only ever love Daryl." Daryl's heart started thudding in his chest when he heard that. She wanted him over Rick? She wanted his pathetic, useless redneck ass over a good man like Rick? Rick just smiled. He reached in and hugged Carol. "Good, I think that's just what someone needed to hear." Then Rick walked away. Suddenly it hit him. Rick knew he was there. Dammit his stealth skills were going to shit.

He slipped down the stairs gently approaching Carol. "Carol?" She swung around to face him. "God Daryl! You gave me a damn heart attack!" He smiled coming closer to her. "I wanted to…um say thank you… for all the trouble you went through." She shrugged. "It's not trouble when it's you." She realized what she said around the same time he did. They both froze for a moment, then he saw the fear in her eyes. He did what he never thought he would do. He leaned in and kissed her.

They kissed for a moment fire on fire. He had never imagined that it would feel this good. Her hand wove itself in his hair and he kissed her harder, and then pulled away. Her head dropped, scared. "It's okay if you made a mistake Daryl." Suddenly angry he gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Carol kissing you would NEVER be a mistake. Ever. It was something I never thought I'd have the guts to do. You make my life worth living. You are the only one in my sorry ass life who cared enough to get me a present, much less the perfect present, and NO ONE in my family would ever go through what you did to get it. I love you Carol. Thank you." Her mouth dropped in surprise for a moment then she kissed him hard. "I love you Daryl. Then she started dragging him towards the warden's office. ( The only place with a couch.) They spent the rest of the night showing each other how thankful they were.

**Sorry this is kind of short guys, I'm going to add one last chapter, I have just had a really hard time writing this one lately .anyways lettme know what you think.**


End file.
